


Still Got Your Dress On

by dametokillfor



Series: Suit and Tie [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You hit on the CEO of Mirkwood Industries." </p><p>Bard would like to blame it solely on the very strong painkillers, but it was probably more about Thranduil's <i>everything</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Got Your Dress On

**Author's Note:**

> So, [this](http://i.imgur.com/hZfqmOe.jpg) came across my dash, and basically demanded I revisit this verse. 
> 
> I do have plans for another sequel, in which these two may actually do more than flirt, so keep your eyes peeled for that one.
> 
> Title shamelessly stolen from Justin Timberlake.

"I hit on the CEO of Mirkwood Industries." 

Bard is talking to himself in the mirror over the sink. His bowtie is undone, the shirt half open, the face in the mirror looks shocked and embarrassed. He runs his hands through his hair, messing up the slicked back curls and groans. 

He reaches for the painkillers on the side of the sink and pops a couple into his mouth, dry swallowing, before glaring at the bottle.

He had dislocated his shoulder while attempting to show off his old archery skills to his unimpressed son. He's still not entirely certain how it happened, but it had and now the painkillers he's been prescribed have the tendency to send him a little... _hit on an important company client_ -y. 

"You are the reason I'm going to lose this damn job." He tells them, before putting them back down. 

He rolls his aching shoulder before going back into his bedroom and collapsing on the bed, rubbing his face. How could he have been so stupid? He's only thankful Thranduil's son interrupted them before he'd done something stupid. 

Like move a hairs breadth closer, kiss that tempting, luscious mouth. 

He pulls a pillow from the top of the bed and screams into it. He hates his traitorous mind for providing him with the image of Thranduil making him scream into a pillow in other ways, hating his traitorous body for twitching in interest. 

Although...

Sigrid and Bain are staying with friends. Tilda is with the young couple down the road, Tauriel and Kili, getting them prepared for the birth of their own child. Bard has the house to himself, there's no worry about them rushing in with nightmares or needing a drink of water.

He smiles to himself. Well maybe he deserves a little self-indulgence. 

He climbs back onto the bed, leans back against the pillows and starts unbuttoning his shirt a little lower. He closes his eyes, imagines Thranduil atop him, popping the buttons open. His long, slender fingers would make short of the white dress shirt. Bard imagines Thranduil would want him to keep it on. (Mostly because the idea of Thranduil fucking him senseless in the black suit is ridiculously erotic). 

Thranduil would kiss his way down Bard's body, his long blonde hair tickling his bare skin. He'd look up at Bard reverently, the way he did when he first saw him. Fuck, Bard nearly fell to his knees right there and then. Nobody had ever looked at him like that. 

Bard's fingers slide across his own chest, rough fingertips teasing his nipples. His mental Thranduil is kissing and laving at his nipples, blowing over each one as it's wet. Bard's body bucks up, Thranduil would press him down with one strong hand, smirking up at Bard. 

Bard finds himself chuckling a little breathlessly at the thought. 

Bard's hand moves to rub over the growing bulge in his black pants, lifting his hips and letting out a soft moan. He pops the button, undoes the zipper, and licks his hand, before sliding it into his underwear, taking hold of his hard cock. 

Thranduil would tease, suckling at the head of his cock, his tongue teasing the slit. Bard teases himself with his thumb, imagining Thranduil's tongue following his motions. He whispers Thranduil's name, so used to being as quiet as he can.

Thranduil would take him in his mouth, and Bard mimics the motion as best he can with his hand, slicking the wetness of the pre-cum and his own spit along his shaft. His other hand comes to play with his balls, rolling them between his fingers as he imagines Thranduil would. He'd be gentle, but not too gentle. The CEO of Mirkwood Industries wouldn't go easy on anyone. 

Bard imagines there'd be the barest hint of teeth, just enough to drive Bard insane. Thranduil would love the noise of shock Bard made, would laugh low around his dick, sending the vibrations through his shaft. 

"Fuck, Thranduil..."

He pushes his trousers off his hips, bringing down his boxers with them, leaving them at his knees. Bard sucks two fingers into his mouth, imagining Thranduil's slender fingers in place of his own thick, work roughened ones. His tongue laves at his fingers, imagining the way Thranduil would look overwhelmed with lust as he sucked at them.

He leans further back on the bed, lifts his hips and brings his fingers down to his ass, teasing at his hole. There's a whimper as he teases himself, imagining Thranduil in his place. 

_Do you want me to open you up for me, Bard?_

Bard grunts, answering the image in his head, "Please, please."

He presses his fingers in further.

_I've wanted this ever since I saw you, Bard, stood there on my balcony._

"Me too, Thranduil." He moans, "You're so perfect, so fucking gorgeous."

There's another low chuckle from Thranduil in his head, and Bard presses his fingers in deeper. He moans, it's been so long, too long since he's been able to do this to himself. The house is so full all the time, it's a quick jerk off in the shower, if anything. 

He brushes his fingers over his prostate and groans in pleasure, "Oh God." 

_Thranduil, Bard, Thranduil._

Bard chuckles to himself, even his head sasses him. He starts moving his fingers inside himself as he starts pumping at his cock again. 

The gorgeous Thranduil in his head is sucking his cock like a fucking star, as his fingers move deep inside him. Bard needs this, wishes he and Thranduil hadn't been interrupted. He'd have done anything to that gorgeous man. 

"Thranduil, fuck, please." 

He rubs his fingers over his prostate, speeds up the hand on his cock as he feels his balls tightening against his body, chasing his orgasm. Thranduil pulls back from him in his head, presses kisses to his stomach, to his thighs and groin.

_Come for me, Bard, let me see you._

That fucking drives Bard to the edge, the idea of this gorgeous man wanting to see little old him.

He imagines Thranduil taking his cock back into his mouth, as Bard bucks his hips and feels his body reach its peak. In his mind Thranduil swallows everything, sucks him dry as his body clenches around his fingers. He's aware he's crying out Thranduil's name but he doesn't care because he feels so good. 

He pulls his fingers free from himself and falls back on the bed as he rides out the waves of his orgasm. In his mind, Thranduil is kissing him, hard and dirty, he can taste himself on the blondes lips. He finds himself half-kissing the air, moving his lips as if the gorgeous man was there with him. 

As he comes back to himself, he realises he's managed to get cum on his work shirt and his shoulder is absolutely killing him. He smiles as he realises just how little he cares about both of these things right now. 

He closes his eyes. He can solve this in the morning. 

\---x

He wakes up the following morning to the loud noise of his phone announcing a new text message. He rubs his eyes and rolls to grab the phone. His chest is sticky, and pulling at the sparse hairs there. He winces at the pain, both there and in his shoulder, before blearily eyed looking over the message. 

_Bard. Emergency! Percy has quit. Need you to cover the Erebor party Thursday._

Bard groans, before another text comes through.

_Wouldn't ask if it wasn't urgent, but Mirkwood heads attending. Need to keep up a good rep with them._

A sleepy smile crosses Bard's face. Well. If it's going to keep Dale Catering in Mirkwood Industries good books, who is he to refuse to help?

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on [Tumblr](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com), swap headcanons, offer ideas and just enjoy my fandom clusterfuck of a blog! :)


End file.
